


Protector friend and lover

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: You were chosen to protect Damian at the age of four and you spent your entire life doing just that. Watching even after he was sent to live with his father. When you refused to kill him he took you home with him, you kept your promise extending it to his family.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

You were freshly four years old when he was thrust into your arms barely an hour after being born and Lady Talia was crouched in front of you her nails digging into your chin as she looked sternly into your eyes. "You will protect him with your life. You will kill for my son, yes?" You nodded silently eyes locked on hers. She smiled darkly and stood patting your cheek in a semblance of gentleness. "Prove it then." A sword far too big for your tiny body was shoved into your hand and you switched your grip on the young lord gripping tightly to the sword. You were small and you used it to your advantage ducking between legs your grip on the baby never shaking as you sliced down your attackers. When there was five dead men at your feet Lady Talia clapped and waved the rest away with a smile. "Very good my dear. We shall continue your training." You were left there holding the baby and looked down to see a few drops of blood on his cheek. You dropped the sword and used your thumb to wipe it away clutching him tighter against you.

You were constantly being tested first while you were holding the young lord then as he learned to walk he was trained to fight and you were forced to sit and watch as he learned. For any cut or mark he would have taken had they used real weapons you were given double. If Damian would have died you did and then you were brought back using the pit. It became your job not only to protect him but to teach him to protect himself. Eventually they switched to real weapons and you were grateful you taught him well because he did not get hurt. But that was not enough for lady Talia she worked him until he stumbled and you were once again taken and his punishment was inflicted on you. Sometimes in front of him sometimes not, but that small boy just focused and started again. It wasn't until he found you left in the training room bleeding with the sword still stuck through your stomach that you saw him grow angry at the situation. As your last breath came he gripped your arm and dragged you to the pit himself holding you in the water while you gasped in your new breath. His next words were some of the few you had gotten from him to make you smile. "Stop trying to die for me." With that smile on your face you shook your head. "Sorry my lord, I can not do that."

When Damian was ten years old you and his mother brought him to his father, neither of you missed the glance back he gave you silently asking for you to come too. Lady Talia did not allow that instead you were forced to your knees beside her and kept still until they were long gone. She gripped your chin again and forced your eyes to hers a sneer on her face. "You shall protect me now, you are too well trained to let it go to your waste." You nodded still silent and rose to your feet following her home but not without a glance behind you.

Over the next few years you found yourself back in Gotham every chance you got, watching as Damian grew and changed, he stopped killing, respecting his fathers wishes and became Robin. You were there the day he died and you fought ever instinct not to rush and barrel through his family, to get him to the pit. His was buried before you could get him to the pit and when you did his mother took credit bringing him home and you were killed and brought for being there and not stopping it. The look in her eyes when she spat at you proved how serious she was when she promised it would be the last time you were brought back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Damian's twentieth birthday when you found yourself back in Gotham behind lady Talia. The three of you stood on the rooftop, her in a dress, Damian in his Robin suit and you with your sword strapped to your back. You were only half listening, your eyes taking in Damian young lord no more, he was grown and very handsome, jet black hair just slightly too long and under his mask you knew were two startlingly green eyes. They had glanced over at you once but not a flash of recognition passed over his face when he saw you and he was content to speak with his mother. You focused back on the conversation once again. "It is time for you to come home my son, take your place in your kingdom." He scoffed and gave a small shake of his head. "I am home mother, I will not return with you." You could see her grow angry out of the corner of your eye and you closed your eyes briefly in fear of what was to come. She asked twice more before snapping her fingers at you motioning you forward. "Kill him." You clenched your jaw and inched forward unsheathing your sword. A few steps forward and a swing showed that he had not forgotten anything he had been taught. He had improved but he still did not try to kill you. Grimacing you stepped up and swung harder missing killing blows on purpose. His mother grew angry but neither of you reacted to her until a knife was embedded in your back and you fell to your knees. Damian let out a cry of anger and spun towards his mother only to find her gone and you still kneeling in front of him "Kill me my lord, it is as I deserve." He slipped his arm under your shoulder and lifted you to your feet with a grunt snapping into something that he was bringing someone to the cave.

You felt yourself slipping and your grip around his waist tightened as he drove speeding through the streets. You lurched when he finally stopped and nearly fell off the back of the bike if he hadn't caught you you would have been on the floor. He ignored the questions he was being asked and finally snapped a demand for some help when you were no longer able to keep your feet under you. Arms lifted you away from him and you tried to stiffen but found yourself slipping into unconsciousness as you were laid on your front gentle hands on your back Damian's voice the last thing you heard. "It's going to be okay Jazmin. I promise." You smiled slightly before everything else faded but his touch lingering on your hand.

By the time you had awoken you didn't know how long had past but you were strapped down on the bed and you had no idea where your sword was but you didn't struggle, just waited. "Father she isn't here to hurt me." You could hear someone snort and another voice speak up. "D, you said your mother told her to kill you. What makes you think this isn't some sort of ploy to get you to trust her. Or worse go home with her!" You grit your teeth and sighed as the voices got closer. "Damian, Dick could be right. We know nothing about this girl, or why she didn't kill you, we can't trust her." You could hear the stiffness in Damian's voice when he answered back. "You can't fine, but I can and I do. With my life, because she has died for me, killed for me. I believe she would do it again." You felt your smile stretch across your face at his statement before his footsteps grew closer.

Because you were unable to stand and greet him properly you simply inclined your head as much as you could and spoke quietly. "My lord." He stiffened slightly and shook his head. "Don't... call me that. How is your back?" You simply looked at him and raised your eyebrow slightly. He made some sort of humming noise before he frowned and stepped closed to the bed you could no longer see his face from this position. His finger touched one of the scars on your back lightly and you could hear anger in his voice. "This is new, fresh. It's not from the knife either. What happened?" You shook your head as best you could and you know he felt your body tense because he withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry my lord. I merely meant that I don't remember." You flinched as far away as you were able which wasn't that far and he sighed. "I'm not angry Jazmin... Just sleep now. I'll be back soon." You nodded and listened as he walked out of the room turning the light off as he went plunging you in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

You know it was a few more days before he came back. You had met a man named Alfred, he was very gentle as he cleaned your wound and eventually allowed you to move off your stomach provided you were careful. As soon as you were flipped you were strapped down again even though he frowned to do it. You listened as he argued over the need for it. So far only two people had entered the room with you Alfred and Damian, you assumed no one knew Damian had joined you in the room because of the way he was arguing. You spoke up loudly when he entered and you still hadn't heard the other set of footsteps disappear. "Sir... since I am able to be on my back again perhaps it is best to move me somewhere else. I believe you have cells here.... if Lady Talia is correct." You heard shifting behind the door before Bruce Wayne came in Batman suit on but no cowl. He glared at you angrily. "What else has she told you?" You met his eyes unwavering and flashed him a small smile. "I know everything she knows, I was her guard and my lord's before that." His eyes narrowed and he advanced on you in the bed, your smile never faltered. Alfred spoke up sharply from the other side of the bed. "Master Bruce! Perhaps the young lady is right, you can speak to her more easily in a cell and she does not need daily care any longer." You didn't miss the sharp look he leveled at you even as he agreed with you and finally he seemed to snap undoing the ties binding you down and yanking you to your feet. You stumbled only once before you were able to regain your feet and walk with him barefoot across the cold ground. You were never one for shame but the way he was trying to drag you through the cave made you glad Alfred had asked you to slip on a shirt before strapping you down again.

You could hear Damian come down the stairs and heard his shouting but you did not turn instead walking straight. "Father what are you doing! You can not turn her in!" You did stiffen slightly at that and his grip on your arm tightened before you reached a set of five cells and he was shoving you into one and letting the glass door shut between you. Damian rushed over his hand on the glass before turning to his father again. "What is the meaning of this!? She should be healing! You agreed to speak with her, to give her time to earn your trust!" Bruce snarled and snapped something you couldn't hear before he stormed away. Damian turned to you his eyes wide a frown on his lips. "You asked for this?" You nodded silently and as you stood at the glass with him you realized you had to tilt your head back to see his face, you couldn't help but wonder when he had gotten taller then you. You felt the familiar pinch of sadness in your gut before Damian pulled his hand off the glass and looked to were his father had retreated. "Are you cold?" You found yourself nodding because you knew you would be at some point and it didn't bother you for him to know. "I'll be right back." You watched him take off back up the stairs he came from and sat on the bed waiting. He was back in under fifteen minutes a sweatshirt and socks folded in his arms. He opened something on the side of the glass and then they were sitting on the table. You smiled softly at him and crossed over to grab them. "They are mine, they might be too big but it should help keep you warm." He flashed a small smile at you before he turned to his name being called. "Thank you my-" You cut yourself off at his frown and with a bite of your lip you corrected yourself. "-Damian." His smile was back and he nodded before taking off after his father leaving you to shrug on his sweatshirt and socks.

You were woken again to shouting as they came back you jumped to your feet as someone shouted for Alfred praying silently for his safety. You were relieved to see Damian walking fine but frowned still to see someone leaning on him obviously injured. You had not met him yet although the information you knew told you that it was Timothy Drake, Red Robin. Ra's had favored him, thought he was smart. You frowned to find you were upset to see him hurt, even over your relief it had not been Damian. He glanced at you as he passed your cell but hurried past to the medical area and you were left staring after them when someone else came flying at the glass. You recognized Cassandra and the look on her face showed she was furious. "The league. You knew!?" She demanded to know after pointing in the direction the boys had went. You met her eyes and shook your head firmly. "No, I didn't know. Lady Talia never told me about a back up plan, she always assumed he would go home." Her eyes narrowed briefly before she nodded seeming to accept you were telling the truth. You tried to look again but couldn't see anything, before she left your voice stopped her. "Is he going to be okay?" You don't think you had had anyone look at you that seriously besides lady Talia before. "He will be." She said it so firmly like she was ready to force it to be true before leaving you there.

You found yourself sitting on the floor next to the glass while you waited, the angle you were at allowed you to see people come and go from the medical area and right now everyone was huddled close by the door together. Jason and Bruce were both pacing and it looked like Bruce was praying, you could see Jason curse every once in a while. Damian would glance over at you but the one time he had tried to go to you Bruce had caught him and sent him to get washed up, he was covered in blood, he did not try again after that. You know Bruce thought you knew but you caught Cassandra speaking to him the first time he had stopped pacing and was staring at you. Eventually Alfred stepped out and declared that he was going to be alright. There was a collective sigh of relief including one from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce stormed over to the cells a few minutes later and stood in front of yours glaring at you. "Cassandra tells me you didn't know. Why should I believe you?" You raised yourself off the floor and lifted your chin meeting his eyes. "It is the truth. Besides, Damian was there wasn't he? If I knew I wouldn't have allowed him to go and be in danger." You heard him shout something off to the side and something else was said after but you paid it no mind focusing instead on meeting Bruce's eyes. He changed the subject probably to catch you off guard but you stayed relaxed. "How old are you?" You raised you eyebrow slightly but answered anyway. "I've just recently turned twenty four." You could see something flash across his face but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "So you were four when Damian was born?" You nodded and out of the corner of you eye you could see everyone inching closer, you guessed he had not told them many stories about his childhood. "Damian said you have killed and died for him, is that true?" You nodded again and Damian stepped forward probably to interrupt but Cassandra grabbed his arm and stopped him motioning in a way you didn't understand but that seemed to still him. "I killed for him the moment he was placed into my arms. an hour after he was born and I continued to do so until he could fight for himself and then I took every cut and bruise meant for him. Every time he would have died I did die. I became rather familiar with the pit until I taught him better." You saw out of the group that had formed one of his brothers -Jason your mind supplied- flinch when you mentioned the pit and you remembered his story. "How many times have you died for him? Killed for him?" You answered truthfully with the same sentence. "I lost count, I would not be able to even guess. Perhaps I can show you a bit though." You had turned around and pulled his sweatshirt off the shirt coming with it baring your back to them. You could hear someone gasp although you knew their bodies had seen a lot as well. Damian spoke up then coming up to his father and snapping at you. "Alright enough! Cover yourself!" You scrambled to obey turning and seeing the look of anger on his face you fell to your knees immediately apologizing.

Damian was quick to ask you to stand kindly even and you did not missing the look that crossed his fathers face at your quick obedience. He sighed and drew your attention again even though your body screamed at you to sooth Damian's anger you focused on Bruce. "Damian also said you could have killed him, why didn't you?" You scowled and you knew your face betrayed how offended you were over that question. "I believe I answered that already. I swore to protect him not hurt him, he could have killed me. I gave him more then enough opportunities." His families eyes turned to him and he looked down before glancing back up at you something hidden in his eyes. Someone spoke out from the pile of family and all three of you turned to look at the speaker. "Bruce she already said she wouldn't hurt him. I think we got that part why is she still in there?" It had been Jason speaking and you flashed him a small smile finding yourself grateful. Bruce huffed and crossed his arms. "She may not be a danger to Damian but what about the rest of you? She doesn't care about you, she probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt you." You noticed two things in that statement, one he did not include himself in that and two he no longer doubted you would harm Damian, you took a chance and asked Damian something. "My lo- Damian.... Do you love your family? Does it hurt to know your brother is in there hurt? Would you die to protect them?" His eyes snapped to yours and he nodded slowly not understanding and his face flushing. "Yes of course." You ignored the side comments then knelt to the ground forehead touching the ground. "Then I swear on my life and those of my ancestors to protect them with my life, ladayk taeahad baladayun ya sayidi." You heard several intakes of breath and Damian demanded the cell be opened, waiting for his father to do so before he held out his blade tip to your throat. "Swear it on my blade." He demanded both of you ignoring the sounds around you now. You lifted your head and your hand slicing your hand on the blade and letting the blood drip over it before speaking. "uqsim bidamyin, ealaa hadhih alshafarat, sa'ahmihim bihayati." Damian turned to his father then his sword dripping in your blood before he demanded you be let out.

It wasn't long before your hand was cleaned and wrapped up and you were no longer left in the cell. You didn't know if any of them had understood what it meant for you to swear on Damian's blade but you knew his father and at least Jason had understood the words you said. It had been enough to let you out apparently, although as Damian led you up the stairs you knew you were being watched. You stayed quiet as you were lead through the house and up another flight of stairs. He stopped in front of a door and opened it for you. "You can sleep in here, use the bathroom to wash if you want. I'll come get you in the morning.... Do not leave this room on your own." You nodded and stepped inside the room bowing slightly in thanks.

You were quick to use the shower and lay down in bed your long dark hair across the pillows finally free from its braid and no longer knotted you had washed the blood and dirt from your body and sighed in relief at the feeling. You were asleep before you could fight it, a knock and your name being called woke you the next morning. You opened the door and you were met with Damian slamming his eyes shut a blush darkening his cheeks more then normal. "Here put these on!" He shoved a bundle at you and turned to face the hallway and you let the door fall close realizing you were naked. You slipped on the clothes he had handed you, sweatpants and a t-shirt, the pants fit you well enough he must have borrowed from his sister but the shirt was huge you smelled it as it fell over your head and found it smelled like him, he must have given you his. You tied it at your side so you were able to move fluently with it on before you opened the door again. He glanced over his shoulder at you cheeks no longer flushed and motioned for you to follow him. "Are you hungry?" You thought about it before mumbling an agreement realizing you had not eaten since before you left your home. You had gone longer with out food however so it didn't bother you much.

He led you into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. It took him two times of telling you to sit before you realized he meant for you to join him at the table. You stared at him blankly before he took your arm and pulled you physically into the seat next to him. "Is it true?" He asked after the two of you had been silent for a few minutes. You tilted your head and raised your eyebrow at him silently. "You told my father you killed for me the day I was born. Is it true?" You nodded and were about to speak when a plate of food was placed silently in front of you. You raised your eyes to find Alfred smiling softly at you, Damian had already started to eat when Alfred cleared his throat drawing his attention. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Eat, you'll love it. And those scars, should they have been mine?" You nodded again taking a small bite and flashing a smile at Alfred before beginning to eat in earnest. "The ones you would have taken before you were big enough to take your own yes. I could not always protect you I'm afraid." He scowled and shoved his plate away angrily. "It wasn't your place to protect me anyway!" He snapped, you knew he was not snapping because he was angry with you but you still shrank in your seat fighting the urge to fall to your knees. You felt him shift beside you and his eyes on you as you finished eating until you pushed your own plate away. "Come on, father told me to get you some clothes." He grabbed your wrist and tugged you to your feet pulling you along behind him. You found yourself stopping even with him tugging on you to thank Alfred and gift him with a small bow. When you turned back to follow behind him once again he did not seem angry and that made you smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Arabic in this chapter is taken from google translate so please forgive me if it is incorrect.  
> ladayk taeahad baladayun ya sayidi=You have my pledge my lord  
> uqsim bidamyin , ealaa hadhih alshafarat , sa'ahmihim bihayati =I swear it with my blood on this blade I will protect them with my life


	5. Chapter 5

It was weeks before you could stop yourself from shoving his brothers off of Damian when they played which he found immensely funny apparently they stiffened and slid away from him if you came into the room having finally stopped endlessly following him around while he was home. You ached to be allowed to go out at night but Bruce was firm, you would only be throwing yourself in the way for Damian. You and Jason got along better then anyone could have expected and were often found together when he was in the manor. Both of you knew you'd still fight him for Damian but he also knew you'd probably give him a fair chance to get away. Jason found himself reading to you more often then not, it was something you weren't good at doing having barely learned in either language but loved anyway so he made it easy for you, he would read to you if you trained with him. It was an agreement that made you both happy but you found Damian interrupting you more often then not pulling you away for something or another, And with an apologetic look at Jason you would follow.

You crept down to the cave shortly before they got back one Friday night/ Saturday morning and found Alfred already in the med bay. You sighed and with a frown pulled out the first aid kit, as it was apparently needed. They started coming in first Tim on his bike but he just smiled and let Alfred check him over once he was cleared he went off to change, Tim and you rarely spoke he was always busy but when you did it was usually because of a problem he was having, when he could wrap something around his head he would come to you and start trying to explain it to you, that usually helped him understand the problem and he was always grateful usually enough to wrap you in a hug before running off. Cassandra came next and as Alfred checked her over she signed to you, something she was trying to teach you now. "You look tired." You signed back with a smile as you managed it. "You look worse." She stuck her tongue out and patted your arm before walking away. Damian came next and he had you check him over and he tried to pull you up the stairs with him but you shook your head earning a smile from Alfred as you indicated the first aid kit. You even got a reluctant smile from Damian and he left you with Alfred promising to come back after he showered and changed. Jason was next with Bruce following behind and it was clear they were arguing Bruce was usually the last one back so you assumed everyone else went home. Jason was gripping his arm and you scrambled towards him although neither of them stopped arguing. "I swear Bruce if she doesn't get away she'll never be independent. Not all the way anyway." Bruce snapped back shrugging off his cowl and pinching his nose. "Oh yeah and how do you expect to separate them? They will both fight it! Someone may end up dying!" You tugged Jason by the jacket and he allowed you to pull him to the table still arguing over your head with Bruce while he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his armor off. "She can stay with me. She wont argue that, it'll just be the brat." You got the distinct feeling they were talking about you and Damian but as Alfred stood over you and watched as you cleaned and stitched up his arm you couldn't focus on the argument enough to catch names.

You followed Damian up the stairs after you had helped Alfred clean up for the night and you felt yourself frown. You caught his shirt between your fingers and tugged slightly drawing his attention. "Damian?" You asked almost too quietly to be heard but he still hummed in acknowledgement prompting you to continue. "Does your family not like me? I thought.... I thought I was doing well." You were frowning and he stopped and turned in the hallway facing you his hands gripping your shoulders. "What are you talking about what was said?" You shook your head trying to calm him and placed your hands over his. "Nothing.... to me." You tried to leave it at that but his look wouldn't allow that and you sighed before continuing. "I heard Jason and your father arguing. I think they want to send me away." He frowned and tried to push past you but you caught his arm stopping him. "Wait, Don't! I'm sure that's not what they meant. It's late, this can wait for the morning." He glared and you could see he want to argue but your pleading voice made him sigh and turn back towards the bedrooms. He hugged you gently before leaving you in front of your door and going to his across the hall.

The next morning was rare, everyone who had spent the night home had breakfast together and you could see Bruce and Jason passing looks. When Damian stood to leave the table Bruce called him back and he narrowed his eyes at him. "Damian.... Jazmin we... I think that you two need a little time apart. Jason has agreed to allow Jazmin to stay with him for a while." You could see the anger crossing over Damian's face and he snatched up the knife that had been next to his plate, you were quick to slip it away, doing the same when he went for his fork and even his spoon. He turned his glare on you when you slipped the last one away. "Why are you making this easy for them? Don't you want to stay?" You bowed your head and clenched your fist not even realizing the knife you had taken from him was now cutting into your palm. "I want to be allowed to stay, if your father thinks this is best then I will not argue." You realized belatedly this is what you heard Jason saying last night in the cave, that it would be Damian that would have to be convinced. Jason spoke up then although it didn't seem to help. "Yeah brat listen to the lady she's fine with it." Damian snapped trying to snatch up your silverware. "I'll kill you Todd, you just want to-" Your bloody hand cut off whatever he was about to say when it dripped on his hand as you slid the knife from his hand again. You were quick to jolt up and rush into the kitchen running it underwater. Alfred was also quick to pull your hand out and bandage you up with a frown before he took the knives you were still holding away from you.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason gave you half an hour to pack your things but you were done in fifteen minutes, you still didn't have a lot of clothes or things you wanted to take with you. So you met him by the front door your bag slung over your shoulder. Damian was there as well as Bruce and he looked ready to argue but just wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug before pulling away to storm up the stairs. Jason adjusted the bag on your shoulders clipping it across your chest before tugging you out the door to his motorcycle. You slipped on behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist once your helmet was on one last glance at the manor showed Damian standing in his window watching you leave.

When you pulled up in front of an apartment building and slipped the helmet off handing it back to Jason. He put it away and took your wrist gently pulling you inside and up the stairs. Five flights up he turned down a hallway and led you to a door he unlocked. You let him slip your bag off your shoulders and he set it on the table by the couch before opening his arms with a smirk. "Welcome home Jaz." You frowned, it wasn't the first time he had called you that and he insisted nicknames were normal but it still was hard to get used to. His smirk fell and he dropped his arms with a sigh. "Listen I know you and the demon are like.... best friends or whatever but this will be good for both of you. With you around he's... too used to ordering you around and you just follow it. You know you are safe with us right? You don't have to go back there." Your frown grew and you crossed your arms, something you had gotten from him actually. "That was my home, until I betrayed it. I follow his orders because it was what I was meant to do, I have no choice." He shook his head and crossed the room catching your hands between his. "But you do! You can tell the demon to fuck off if you want to. I understand that you will always protect him, that's not something that will go away. Hell I hate him sometimes and I..." He swallowed and looked down and you squeezed his hands in understanding. "You don't have to do everything he says, you don't have to follow him around, you can be your own person." You sighed and let your hands slip out from his and spoke with a frown. "I'll try." He smiled at you encouragingly and motioned towards the couch with his head. "Great! I thought we could watch a movie, today just hang out a bit. You get to pick, I'm going to put this in the bedroom." He grabbed your bag and left you standing there before you realized you were supposed to be picking a movie.

By the time he had come back you had found a movie you remember hearing Cassandra telling you about and you left it ready to play. He joined you on the couch and raised his eyebrow at you. "The Princess Bride? Really?" You nodded telling him Cassandra had told you about it and you had wanted to see it since then. He shrugged with a smile and you pressed play curling your legs up under you having kicked off your shoes while you waited for him. Halfway through the movie Jason stood up and came back with popcorn and you eyed it for a minute before he took a big handful and shoved it into his mouth. You took a few pieces and enjoyed them taking the bowl from him then. He laughed and his arm came around your shoulder to hold you against him keeping the bowl of popcorn with in reach. The movie ended too soon and you found yourself frowning at the end. Jason was taking the now empty bowl when he saw your face and paused. "Whats wrong Jaz? You didn't like the movie?" You shook your head frown growing slightly. "No I did I just...." You hesitated trying to put it to words and looked up at him at a loss. "I... think I'm sad that it's over." He chuckled softly and tugged on a lock of hair that had fallen from your ponytail. "You can always watch it again. Just because its over doesn't mean you can't watch it again. There is also a book but... it's different." Your eyes had lit up and you grabbed his arm excitedly. "Will you read it to me? Please?" He chuckled again and shrugged. "Sure but I have to buy it first. I don't have it." You frowned and let go of his arm sinking back onto the couch. He moved into the kitchen placing the bowl in the sink before coming back. "We still have a while before patrol, do you want to watch another movie?" You shrugged and reached up pulling your hair out of its pony tail and shaking it free. When you looked up he was watching you mouth opened slightly. You just raised your eyebrow and motioned to the TV. "Am I picking again or is it your turn." He shook himself and took his spot next to you on the couch switching over to another movie. The two of you settled in leaning together your shoulders touching to watch Aladdin. Your eyes narrowed at him in understanding and he chuckled one hand out stretched in a calming gesture. "Just watch if you don't like it we don't ever have to talk about it again okay?" You nodded and turned your head to the TV.

Jason stood up and stretched with a groan his back popping from not moving almost all day. You had almost fallen asleep on him when he stood and you grumbled. "I have to go on patrol, you can stay and watch more if you want or you can go to bed. I'll wake you if I need you to stitch me up." You nodded and wiped your face cracking your neck with a wince. You decided as Jason was changing you were going to stay on the couch and wait for him. He came back out and you watched him hesitate at the window before turning back to you. "Listen if the demon comes here... I wont say you can't see him but... like I said you should get to be your own person." You nodded in understanding and watched as he climbed out the window and down the fire escape leaving you alone completely for the first time since you got to Gotham. As you turned on another movie you decided it was a nice feeling, and you enjoyed it even if you didn't enjoy the quite it brought with it.

You were sleeping on the couch when Jason climbed back in the window and you jolted up your hand automatically going to your back but finding no sword you scowled. You still hadn't gotten that back from Bruce and you were sure to bring that up again soon. Jason didn't chuckle like he normally would have just stumbled slightly and caught himself on the table. You rushed over to him and slipped your arm around his waist his arm falling heavily over your shoulder. "Jason...? What happened?" He was heaving and shaking all at once and it was hard for you to navigate him anywhere so you paused focusing on holding him up right before bringing him anywhere in case you needed to stitch him up. "Fear toxin. Not hurt." He gasped out correctly guessing your hesitation. You sighed and led him stumbling through the hall to his bedroom. You saw your bag on the floor and mentally shrugged before you leaned him against the wall. You had to stand on your tiptoes to get his helmet off and his domino mask but he didn't struggle. You lifted him off enough to peel his jacket off and armor before you helped him to the bed. He collapsed on it hard his body stiff legs hanging off the edge, you used that to fight with his boots and pull them off tossing them aside. You hesitated there, you had no problems with nudity but... these people were weird even Damian seemed to have a problem with it now so you asked. "Jason? Is it okay for me to take off your pants? You'll be more comfortable." You heard his breathing pick up and his eyes squeezed closed fists clenching before he nodded and spoke his voice strained. "Already trying to get in my pants. Buy me dinner first sweetheart." You rolled your eyes at his poor joke and managed to work his pants off leaving him in his underwear and undershirt. You hesitated there and walked to the side of the bed you found yourself running your fingers through his hair something you had done once or twice when Damian was younger and still showing fear. His body relaxed slightly and you stood to leave but he caught your hand eyes meeting yours for the first time. They were dark almost black hiding all trace of ice blue you normally saw. "Please don't go." His voice was a whisper almost a whine but you found yourself crawling onto the bed beside him anyway hand resuming its path through his hair. "Do you need anything? Any medicine for it?" He shook his head licking his lips voice growing tighter. "Already took it just got to wait it out." You nodded although his eyes had closed and kept up your motions until long after his breathing had evened and he had fallen into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

You had fallen asleep at some point curled up around Jason your hand still buried in his hair and when his body when still and he let out this agonizing scream you jolted up ready to fight again. You realized it was just a nightmare and resumed your trailing your hand through his hair whispering soft words in his ear. Some in English other is Arabic it only took a few minutes for him to calm down and his body to relax. You stayed up the rest of the night whispering and running your fingers through his hair whenever he made a sound. He slept silently for the rest of the night. You were ready to collapse when he work later the next morning but you still smiled tiredly at him. When he shuffled into the bathroom to shower you fell back on the bed just now realizing you were still in your jeans and your t-shirt from yesterday. You simply struggled to kick your jeans off and collapsed back on the bed half asleep until Jason came out. He took one look and you and you could see his ears turn red, you glanced down and realized you were in your underwear and it wasn't well covered by your shirt. "Normally I sleep naked so shut up." You grumbled too tired to pretend to be embarrassed. You head Jason shuffle around in a drawer and you were hit in the face with something blinking your eyes open you pulled it away to find it was his shirt. "Wear that, it'll cover you more." You grumbled again and pulled off your shirt ignoring his protest tossed in and your bra to the side and pulled on his shirt before flopping back down. "You hungry?" Your stomach growling answered that for him making him chuckle.

Your intent not to move off the bed was ruined when he scooped you up and carried you to the couch depositing you there ignoring your grumbled protest which continued until he shoved a plate with a sandwich and a few handfuls of chips on it under your nose. Opening your eyes you accepted the plate and began eating falling silent. You resumed your grumbling as soon as you were done and he chuckled grabbing the remote and a pillow. You found yourself being pulled towards him your head falling onto the pillow that rested across his lap. His hand brushed back the hair you had kept loose before trailed down your back his blunt nails scrapping gently over your spine. It only took you a few minutes to fall asleep like that too tired to even attempt to pay attention to whatever he had put on.

You woke up and dark had fallen he was trying to slip out from beneath your head. He smiled when he was caught though and laid your head down on the couch gently before squatting down. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon enough." You fought back a yawn and nodded already back out before he came back to slip out the window. You missed him lingering over you brushing your hair back once more before he left again this time to come back with out a problem only to find you still sleeping on the couch. He lifted you and carried you to the bed surprised when you didn't wake up. Before he went to the bathroom and showered again, he hesitated after stepping out before slipping into the bed beside you your even breathing lulling him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke early and slipped from the bed stumbling into the kitchen and starting the coffee pot. It would be hours before Jason woke up and you decided it was time to try reading again. You slipped back silently into the bedroom and dug through your bag finding one of the books Jason had given you to help you learn and curled up on the sofa with a mug of coffee.

That's how Jason found you a few hours later holding an empty cup and your face buried in the book brow furrowed as you struggled with a word. Jason slipped the cup from your grip and filled it back up before handing it back to you and making one for himself. You had closed the book and tossed it onto the table with a pout and he crossed to the couch sitting next to you. "What's wrong Jaz?" You sighed and crossed gestured to the book with your coffee cup. "I... can't it hurts my head. I like it better when you read to me." He chuckled and shook his head. "You'll get there I promise. I'll read to you whenever you want. But I thought you might like to go out today explore a little bit." You sat up a little straighter a smile blooming across your face. "Really Jason!? Can we go to the park? Please?" He chuckled and nodded and you lurched forward almost spilling both of your coffee's as your wrapped you arms around his neck. His empty hand wrapped around your back and squeezed you gently before you pulled away. "I'm going to get ready." You sped off towards the bathroom after placing your cup on the table and he shook his head at your excitement.

Jason had insisted on driving to that park so you slipped the helmet over your head and buckled the strap before you wrapped your arms around his waist. Once he pulled off and parked you frowned realizing this was not what you expected of a park, he seemed to notice your stiffness and pointed across the street at a green area with people milling around, it being an actual hot day for Gotham. You sprang off the bike and handed him your helmet waiting almost impatiently for him to climb off. He caught your arm before you could rush across the street. "Relax, we have all day." You forced your body to slow down and the two of you fell into step as you crossed the road. He slipped his hand to your back and nudged you up next to him when you by muscle memory went to fall into step slightly behind him. That's how the two of you walked around the park his hand at your back until you found yourself rushing off in front of him when you reached an empty play ground. He managed to convince you to climb on the swing and after he told you to hold on he pulled you back and let you go pushing you gently as you came back. You giggled as you learned to pump your legs both of you ignoring any looks you got. Jason bought you ice cream as you walked back towards his bike and you couldn't help the skip in your step as his hand found your back again even if you didn't fall behind him.

A few weeks later you were arguing with Jason over movies and refusing to watch anymore of his so called new and improved horror movies. You found them stupid and you told him so tossing your hair over your shoulder. "Jason for the last time it's blood and sex it's stupid!" He smirked and leaned against the kitchen counter across from you where he was cooking. "Aw look at you turning into a prude sweetheart." He reached across the counter and poked the tip of your nose with his finger making you crinkle it and swat his hand away. "Idiot. I am not, and I still catch you looking when I walk around naked." His ears turned red at that and he turned back to the stove making you giggle. "And I'm the prude." You teased sticking your tongue out at him. He sighed and turned back to you suddenly looking a touch sad. "What do you say to dinner at the Manor tomorrow? Maybe movie night over there?" You smiled at him and nodded excitedly already thinking about it while he turned back to diner a frown on his face.

Jason drove to the manor his body tense as you wrapped around his waist and you realized there was something he wasn't telling you. You thought this might be some sort of test or that something may happen tonight but you tried not to think about it too much, honestly you missed everyone, you had quickly grown to like being surrounded by them, it was a little lonely when Jason had to leave you alone. When he slipped his hand off your back as the two of you stepped up to the door you tried not to frown. As soon as the door was opened and you stepped inside you were greeted with a shout and strong arms wrapping around you yanking you in. Anywhere else it would have set you off and you would have at the very least flipped them off of you but you just laughed and wrapped your arms around the body pulling you in looking up to see Damian's face grinning down at you. "Well hello Damian, nice to see you too." He was about to answer when another voice joined the hall and you pulled away to see Dick coming in. You had only spoke to him a few times but he pulled you into a hug and you went without a fight hugging him back. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and started leading you away from the front door. You looked back and saw Jason looking after you a frown on his face and called back to him. "You coming or not hot shot?" The flush that went over his cheeks made you snort a small laugh and Dicks confused face only made it worse. Damian had come up on your other side and he was frowning at you trying to get your attention and you gave it to him leaving the two oldest brothers in the hall staring after you.


	8. Chapter 8

When you reached the living room almost everyone was in there already and you were greeted with hugs. You found a spot to sit on the floor and Damian was quick to sit next to you pressed against your side from hip to shoulder. Jason and Dick finally joined the room and Jason took a seat behind you pushing Damian to the side slightly so you could lean your back against his chest. You missed the glare he shot Jason that quickly turned into a smug grin when you patted your leg and he laid down resting his head on your thigh. Your hand immediately ran through his hair until the room fell silent. You looked up to see everyone staring at you and felt yourself blush yanking your hand back as if you hand been burned. Damian looked up at you with a huff and demanded you continue. You huffed back at him and stuck your tongue out the words falling from your lips next more habit then thought. "Shut it." You watched his face turn from confidence to shock and then to pain. Jason erupted in laughter behind you and you elbowed him in the chest shushing him. It was when the chatter resumed and the movie started you realized that had been your test. You weren't sure if you passed it, the look of betrayal on Damian's face pained you and you found yourself trying to drag your hand through his hair only for it to be slapped away and his head lifted from your thigh. You wrapped your arms around your own waist clenching your fists in the material of your flannel shirt. Jason's head came to rest on your shoulder and he whispered in your ear. "He's just surprised, he'll get over it." You hummed and let your head fall back against his shoulder no longer paying attention to the movie instead acutely aware of how far away Damian was trying to get from you in the little space he had to move. Jason's arms tightened around your waist when you tensed and he murmured something soothing in your ear using one hand to brush your hair to the side now that you had taken to leaving it down when you could.

The movie ended and everyone raised from their seats to head down to the cave. Jason hesitated his as you stayed on the floor his hand slipping into his pocket. "Do you want to head home, or spend the night here?" You hesitated and bit your lip before asking quietly. "Can we stay the night?" He nodded and tapped your nose gently watching as it crinkled before he took off following Dick down to the cave. You made to stand up and start cleaning up when a hand grabbed yours. Looking over you were surprised to see Damian's eyes narrowed at you. You swallowed and met his eyes setting your jaw slightly. "You told me to shut it." You nodded but didn't say anything not quite willing to apologize for it. "Todd teach you that?" You shrugged smiling a little fondly. "I tell him to shut it a lot if that's what you mean." He hummed and you looked down realizing he was still holding on to your hand. He gave it a squeeze and a smirk slipped over his lips. "I missed you." You blushed a little and before he pulled away you squeezed back. "I missed you too." Then he was gone and you were left to clean up the room Alfred protesting.

You were down in the cave waiting when everyone came back, they came in groups, Tim, Dick and Damian came together, you didn't miss the questioning look Damian sent you before heading upstairs. Jason, Cass, Steph came together and then finally Bruce with Duke. Jason was quick to slip his arm around your shoulder and bring you upstairs but Bruce called out for you stopping you mid step. You nudged him up stairs with a smile and turned around to face Bruce. He sank into the seat at the bat computer and turned towards you propping his head up on his hand. You realized then how tired he looked, physically and emotionally but you kept quiet. "Jazmin, how are you enjoying living with Jason?" You shrugged a small smile gracing your lips. "It's nice, much quieter then here but nice. I get lonely when he leave though." You frowned after you told him that but shrugged it off when he hummed almost like he wasn't listening. "You can always come here when he has to leave if you like. I'm glad to see you aren't... obeying Damian like you were." You hummed a thank you and met his eyes. "So it was a test then." It wasn't a question but he nodded like it was. "Of sorts, knowing that you would do... anything to protect my son-" You interrupted then correcting him because he seemed not to remember your vow. "Your family. I would do anything to protect your family." He nodded and continued like you hadn't interrupted him. "- It's reassuring. But I would like you to be your own person as well. It seems as though Jason brings that out in you. Are you two..." He trailed off then and you tried not to chuckle at people and their shame and shook your head. "I'm not sleeping with him.. well not in that sense, we often share the bed but we do not have sex." He cleared his throat and looked away before nodding. "I see... Do you... have the two of you..." You let out your laugh then and took pity on him with a shake of your head. "No, nothing has happened and we haven't talked about anything happening. But Jason is an adult so I'm not sure if its any of your business." He narrowed his eyes slightly before jerking his head towards the stairs. "It is when it may cause my children to fight like they used to. Damian used to... hate Jason. Well he used to hate everyone but he like to hurt Jason a lot and I'm... afraid if the two of you become an item Damian may not take it well. I just want my family to get along." You nodded in understanding and bit your lip. "I see, I'll be careful then." He nodded and you were dismissed to find Jason waiting for you at the top of the stairs.

When you woke you had to beg Jason to take you down stairs to train with you again you were feeling too far out of practice. You couldn't help but be proud when you were barely panting by the time you had gotten him down on the floor. That's how you managed to spend your day begging and pleading for each one to take their turn with you down stairs. By the time you had gotten to Damian you were tired but it felt good. Even better when he tossed you your sword and you caught it easily. The whole family had gathered at this point even Bruce and Alfred to watch what would happen. You were pleased to see Damian must have been taking care of it for you, it's blade was sharp and clean when you slid it from it's sheath and tossed it aside. Damian was quick to attack giving you no chance to adjust to having the blade back in your hands but you didn't need it. Damian stayed on the offensive and you waited watching him as you blocked his attacks. You saw opening but he covered them quickly all but one and you lunged for it rolling quickly on his left side and your sword was at his throat before he could block it. He stiffened and curse dropping his sword in defeat, making you smile at the cheer Jason raised. Damian snarled and scooped his sword back off the floor throwing it at Jason you were quick to block it with your own deflecting it down to the ground flinching as it sliced down your calf when it dropped. Jason shouted at him and he froze shame heating his face and his eyes dropped to your leg. You cursed and Jason scooped you up carrying you to the med bay where Alfred quickly cleaned and bandaged you up. Damian was quick to apologize but you met Bruce's eyes over his head and felt understanding hit you for real, Damian had meant to hurt Jason or he wouldn't have thrown the sword at him, you had gotten in the way. Your voice was quiet when you spoke up. "Jason can you take me home please?" He nodded and carried you up the stairs ignoring your protests after shoving his way past Damian. You ignored his calls biting your lip so hard you taste blood as tears welled up in your eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason was out on patrol when you made your decision. Damian deserved his family, his family deserved a brother, and son who wouldn't try to kill or hurt them. You knew Damian had changed in the ten years he had been away and as much as you longed to be a part of this new life of his with you he was slowly turning violent and you couldn't let that happen. So you wrote Jason a simple note and one for Damian as well. You left Jason's on his pillow and slipped out of the apartment with a slight limp your bag and sword on your back and made it to the manor when you handed Alfred Damian's note and you were gone before he could ask if you wanted to come inside. You slipped away into the darkness glad Bruce had allowed you to take your sword back with you and you kept your hand on it slipping through Gotham unseen until you found a place to spend the rest of the night. You saw Robin and Red hood on the roofs that night but made sure they didn't see you, they were arguing and it made your heart hurt, you hoped this would help.

You didn't go far from Gotham and kept your ears out for news making sure the family was as safe as could be. You were in the little cabin you had started to call home when the door blew down. Leaping to your feet your sword out you wavered just slightly when you found Lady Talia standing there, she had not come dressed for a fight but the men surrounding her were all ready. "Hello again little Jazmin. I see you have left my son all alone." You felt your body stiffen and you clutched your sword tighter. "He is not alone." She sneered and stepped closer to you. "Oh yes he has his... Family." The way she said that word like it almost made her sick made you swallow and raise your eyes to meet hers. She grinned and her hand reached out snatching your chin her nails digging into the soft underside there. "You should have stayed to protect him. Perhaps he could have protected you, or his brother could have... Jason? The one who has visited my pit, would he like to visit it again you think?" You ripped your chin from her hand ignoring the pain as her claws scratched through the skin there. "Leave them alone." She laughed and motioned for the attack. "Do not kill her, we will use her." You fought hard but all of them at once was too much for you alone you fell to the ground sword clattering beside you bleeding and bruised. She laughed again as you fell unconscious.

You woke to a sharp slap and then a yank of the hair, your head was pulled back and Talia glared down at you a smirk playing across her lips. "So nice of you to wake up and join us, are you ready?" You struggled against the binding ties that had you kneeling on the ground unable to move, you knew where you were, you had been here many times, sure enough you glanced down and at her waist was a whip your shirt was cut not so cleanly the blade snagging your skin until it was bare. You had no chance to prepare the first slice of the whip against your skin coming too fast, you screamed. The next five came in quick succession your voice finally quieting by the third, Talia grew angry and you felt the whip slice deeper into an already open cut and you let out a cry. It still wasn't enough so she wrapped the whip around you it cutting into the soft flesh of your side and curling around your breast making you scream again. The next several were like that again until you were a whimpering mess but no other sound came out. She stopped and you collapsed forward feeling the blood drip down your skin when there was a shout. You could hear the smile in Talia's voice when she spoke her hand locking in your hair and after cutting you free she pulled you to your feet. "Just in time. Come let's go greet my son." You felt the tears run down your face as you stumbled along with her gripping your hair so tightly you knew she was ripping it out. You felt the blood dripping down your chest and your back and the cold breeze pass over your inflamed skin. You thought briefly about shame, Damian would see your punishment.


	10. Chapter 10

You were thrown to the floor of the throne room as Talia took her seat, you glanced up at her and realized she was dress to fight now. You quickly looked around, the edge of the room was filled with men but they wouldn't interfere unless she told them too but you... you could as long as you weren't tied down. She looked over at you seeming to think of the same thing you did at the same time she snapped and pointed at you and two men grabbed your arms holding them above you and keeping you on your knees. Damian would be sure to see you when he came in and you heard his footsteps, you just prayed he wasn't alone. "Mother! What is the-" He cut himself off and started to rush over to you only to be stopped by someone physically grabbing him in a headlock. "Now my son how easy must you make it. I have decided to give you one last chance. Join me." He shook his head and fought his way free knocking the man out easily enough. Talia sighed and held up her hand stopping anyone else from moving. She was handed her sword as she stood and she drew it before slicing into your back with it. You cried out drawing Damian's attention and he tried to lurch forward only for his mother to hold her sword to your neck stopping him in his tracks. "Last chance my son, you join me and she can live, you can keep her for a slave if you like." Damian glared and stepped forward drawing his sword. You felt tears slip down your cheeks as he glanced at you before glancing just briefly off to the side. You nearly sobbed in relief as you realized he wasn't alone.

Talia nearly had him and your struggle renewed at that before you finally fought your way free as something exploded. Talia dismissed most of them with a wave of her hand you managed to free yourself and knock the rest out. Damian's eyes saw you as he spun and you lurched towards them. She took advantage and made for the killing blow but you pushed him aside taking it yourself. You grabbed Damian's sword and dropped her while she was distracted and she fell down to the floor unconscious. You dropped to your knees and swallowed hard looking down hazily at your blood covered hands. You realized belatedly it was your blood. Damian's voice came to your ears sounding like he was far away, you felt his tears hit your cheeks. He sobbed and you heard him scream for someone and you realized Jason had joined you and his hands were trying to stem the blood. "She wont make it. Where is it Damian? Where is the pit!" He was snapping and he reached over to slap Damian when he didn't answer neither of them caring about the blood on his face. You let out a gasping bit of laughter. "Jason.... can't...." He shook his head tears steaming down both their face's now. "Shut up yes I can. Dame where the fuck is the pit!" He was screaming now and Damian stumbled to his feet leaving Jason to lurch to his feet holding you tight. You gasped in a breath and your grip on Jason faltered, you heard another voice join you but you couldn't make it out and your head fell back Jason was running now each movement should have been hurting but you felt nothing. You should have been afraid but you smiled, everyone was safe.

You blinked slowly and tried to take in a deep breath but found yourself gagging you reached up clawing at the tube down your throat and your hands were pinned down. You thrashed against the hands holding you down and it took another body laying across your legs to hold you down long enough to pull the tube from your throat. You dragged in a panting breath and resumed your struggle the words being shouted at you not registering. You felt something warm flowing into your arm and when you jerked your head to your side you saw an orange liquid flowing through a tube in your am. Your thrashing became subdued far to quickly for you but you still tried until it was too hard to lift your arms anymore. You heard two different voices say your name at the same time one sounding pleading the other soothing.


	11. Chapter 11

It was dark next time you blinked awake and you felt someone holding your hand, you turned your head on the pillow and the moment drew the head resting on your interlocked hands up, you sighed in relief to find Jason blinking tiredly at you. You reached out and touched his cheek before your eyes widened and you tried to sit up. He pressed you back down on the bed holding you down by your shoulder. You tried to speak your voice hoarse and it felt like you were swallowing glass but you got out the word you needed to. "Damian?" Jason kept his hands on your shoulders waiting until you stayed still to pull back even slightly. "He's okay, he's on patrol do you want me to call him?" You nodded furiously tears starting to stream down your cheeks as you started to panic. He snatched his phone up and you could hear him speaking quickly into it before the phone was pressed against your ear. "Jazmin? I'm coming home I'll be there soon just breath please." You let out a sob at his voice and you heard Jason curse before he climbed onto the bed and pulled you into his arms hand running up and down your back trying to sooth you. You heard him snap into the phone to hurry before you couldn't hear anything but your own pounding heartbeat in your ears.

You were just barely holding on stopping yourself from jumping out of the bed when the door burst open. Damian came in still in his uniform just stripped of his mask and cape and dropped beside the bed. You let out a more relieved sob when you saw him and grabbed his face tilting it to get a good look at him. Jason started to slide away but you swung one hand back and grabbed his hand silently begging him to stay. He stilled and you tugged at Damian trying to get him to climb on the bed with you, he hesitated and you could see him look over your head at Jason but you tugged harder unrelenting until he finally kicked off his boots and climbed up beside you. You had one of them on each side and you gripped their arms so tight you were sure it would bruise and you couldn't stop the tears, the pain in your throat only making it worse. Another silent look over your head and Jason pulled you so your head was resting on his chest hearing his heart beat. Damian was next he slid under your arm and rested his head on your shoulder his breath blowing against your neck softly more then enough to sooth you back to sleep your panic forgotten.

When you woke up next it seemed everyone else had joined the makeshift sleep over at some point after coming back from patrol. Cassandra and Tim had stretched out along the bottom of the bed and Dick and Duke had piled up on the floor with extra blankets and pillows. As you sat up you even saw Steph and Barbra in the pile of pillows on the floor. Doing a head count you realized the only two missing was Alfred and Bruce but there was no physical way for you to get up and check on them without waking at least one person. You laid your head back down and closed your eyes a small smile across your lips as Jason tightened his arm around your shoulder pulling you closer again.

The room slowly woke up and after you were asked for the third time what happened you just sighed and shook your head motioning silently to everyone else either still sleeping or not in the room. "Honestly I'd rather just say it all at once, I know Bruce will ask as well." Jason had gone to get you water and while it still hurt a bit to speak it no longer felt like you were swallowing glass. Cassandra nodded at that and motioned to the door silently asking with a raise of her brow if you wanted her to get Bruce. You shook your head yawned, biting your lip. "I think I need a shower first, and to get out of this room if i can." Eventually the rest of the room woke up and slowly filled out after giving you hugs and saying they were glad you were okay. You wondered silently how much any of them knew. Jason and Damian were left and neither of them had climbed from the bed still pressing close to you.

Jason cleared his throat when the room fell silent and reached forward to where you were sitting and brushed your hair back gently. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" You shook your head silently taking a mental look over yourself. Damian spoke up then and his voice was quiet it almost reminded you of when he was younger it made you smile. "Do you remember everything?" You shook your head slightly and cleared your throat looking down at your hands. "I remember blocking your mother's blade from touching you but... after that nothing. Did I....?" You were afraid to ask, you know every bone in your body would have been screaming at you to kill her, stop her from hurting Damian but you weren't sure if you would have been able to. Damian blunt as always knew exactly what you meant and shook his head. "You didn't kill her. Father... sent her away." You heard the frown in his voice and you reached up to run your fingers through his hair and pulled him into your arms speaking against the top of his head. "I'm sorry Damian. So sorry." It took a moment but he turned and wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face against your shoulder. His grip around your waist tightened and you sat there silently holding him for a long time before Jason cleared his throat and broke the spell the two of you pulling back. "Why don't we get you into the shower then you can do whatever this is." You nodded and slipped your arms from around Damian and scooted to the edge of the bed. Jason was there his hand on your waist when you tried to stand holding you up when your legs wouldn't.

You had to sit in the tub and let the water flow over you and you sighed in exasperation. Jason hesitated as you pulled the curtain shut before asking. "Do you want me to stay or come back when you're ready to get out." You bit your lip in thought but as you looked down at yourself water trailing down the new scars that the pit hadn't taken away you weren't ready to be alone. "Stay please... can you talk to me?" He hummed and you heard him sit down on the floor adjusting before he spoke again. "Me and the demon talked a bit, before you woke up... about your notes." You flinched a little and the soap you were holding slipped from your hands. "You alright sweetheart?" You swallowed and nodded before realizing he couldn't see you and trying again. "Yeah." He paused like he was expecting you to say more but then started talking again. "We realized that... it's our fault you left well sort of. Bruce told us what he said to you." You hummed going still under the water as you listened to him talk. "Look neither of us... well fuck no one in this stupid family really, is good with this sort of thing but demon and I agreed not to fight. Well over you anyway, I'm sure we will still fight but we will do our best. We don't want you to leave." His voice broke on that last word and you ripped the curtain open throwing your arms around his neck not caring that you were soaking his shirt or the floor. His arms wrapped around you tight and you felt him press a kiss to your temple before he reached over and turned the water off and wrapped a towel around you. You realized as he lifted you out of the tub you were shivering and his heat was slowly seeping into your bones. "Come on let's get you dressed." He dried you gently balancing you on his knee and you sighed letting him without complaint.

Jason carried you out of the bathroom and you were pleased to see fresh clothes waiting on the bed for you and you leaned against the bed to slip them on slowly getting your legs back under you. You were combing your fingers through your hair when Jason held out your brush to you silently. You took it with only an eyebrow raise and he shrugged mumbling something about not letting it knot. You chuckled warmly and stood when you were finished leaving your hair down to air dry. Jason waited patiently and let his hand rest at your waist and you let him lead you out the door. Damian was waiting in the hallway having gotten changed from his uniform arms crossed and looking furious, you assume it was at least partially because of Jason's arm around you. So you slipped your arm around his shoulder pulling him close, you had no idea how long this no fighting thing was going to last but you refused to waste it, choosing instead to keep them both close.


	12. Chapter 12

You tried anyway until Bruce demanded you to join him in his office alone. You exchanged a look with them and they both sighed. assuming they went through this themselves you followed Bruce into his office and sat. You didn't bother waiting for him to tell you too just picked a seat and sat. He was quick to get to the point and ask. "What happened? I understand you left the boys notes and then disappeared, were you trying to go back to the league?" You shook your head and bit your lip before explaining. "I know you told them what you told me. That Damian would go back to the way he used to be, and when he threw his sword at Jason that day I saw it in his face, he meant to hurt him and I didn't want to be the reason for that. So I decided to leave, I couldn't leave Gotham not when I had sworn to protect them but... I couldn't stay here either and be the reason they killed each other." You broke off and dragged in a deep breath your teeth worrying your bottom lip again. Bruce nodded his head a clear silent demand for you to continue. "So I walked, found an abandoned cabin just outside of the city and I was staying there. I'm not sure how Talia found me she never told me and I was extremely careful but she blew the door down and there were too many men for me to fight off. I got taken, she used me to lure Damian there, and you and Jason. When Damian wouldn't join her she tried to kill him, and I did my job, I protected him." He was frowning now you weren't sure if you had said something different or if he wasn't happy about the whole thing but you just shrugged it off. "Both of my son's brought you to the pit, somewhere neither one of them should ever have had to go to again. Honestly I don't think they would have been able to if it wasn't for you." You frowned then and leaned forward in your seat towards him and snapped. "I didn't ask them to bring me to the pit. I tried to tell Jason not to but he didn't listen. It wasn't exactly my plan to go back in the pit, I... I never want to see that place again." Bruce hummed and leaned back in his chair before changing the subject slightly. "So now what? I'm not sure if you know but one of them was at your bedside the whole time you were out, they wont' let you go now." You shrugged and went back to biting your lip falling silent for a while until you got the faint taste of blood on your tongue. "I'm not sure, but I won't let them kill each other, you all deserve the best of each other not the worst." Bruce gave a small smile and offered you his hand to pull you up you took it and he pulled you into his arms squeezing you gently until you had patted his back and he released you on to shaking legs. "I know you care for them, and they do for you. Talk to them, don't leave them behind again please." You gave him a nod and he motioned to the door signalling you were dismissed. He called out to you making you pause with your hand on the door knob. "After Alfred has cleared you perhaps we can talk about you joining us. even injured you were quick." You smiled at him and nodded leaving the office with a quiet thank you.

Jason had changed out of his wet shirt when you found them in the kitchen. They plied you with food and Damian was quick to find and blanket to wrap around your shoulders. You shoved it off with a huff and rolled your eyes at their mothering. "Guys come on I'm fine please stop." Jason pouted leaning close to you and sighed. "Come on babe we're just trying to help." You sighed again and leaned your head back against the chair you had found yourself shoved into. "I get it, okay look can we just.... do something? Just don't make me go back to that bed." Jason frowned and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "I can read to you if you promise to relax with me." You bit your lip and nodded with a dramatic sigh making his lips twitch upwards. Damian frowned and reached over tucking your hair behind your ear. Jason spoke before you had a chance to making you squeeze his hand. "You can come too brat."

That's how you found yourself between Jason's legs your head resting on his shoulder as he read quietly to you. His free hand trailed up and down your side blunt nails scraping gently. Damian was on the other couch across from you head tilted as he focused on his pad thrown over his lap pencil scratching over the paper. You let your eyes fall closed and his voice wash over you. You shifted uncomfortably after a few minutes and bit your lip letting one of your legs jiggle slightly. Jason fell silent as you shifted for the fifth time in less then a minute, you drew Damian's attention up from the pad on his lap. "Jazmin? What's wrong?" You sat up and ran your hand through your hair huffing when it got stuck. Jason reached up and gently untangled your hand freeing you. Damian slid to the edge of the couch closing the pad and putting it aside, and you shook your head. "I... have to go." You lurched up your feet tripping over each other as you scrambled out of the room ignoring their cries.

You locked your bedroom door and sank to the floor in front of it clutching your head. You heard them scrambling up the stairs until they were in front of your door. Damian knocked first, you could hear Jason speaking sharply to him and being ignored. "Jazmin open the door please. We'd like to help." You shook your head not caring they couldn't see, and your nails dug into your scalp. "I can't just go away please." You could hear a scuffle and Damian curse beyond the door, Jason spoke next after a sharp bang on the door. "Jaz open up baby, let us in. I... it's the pit, I know it is. Let us help you." You shifted against the door clenching your nails tighter and bit your lip hard drawing blood. Your voice was a whisper when you spoke, you weren't even sure they could hear you. "You can't..." When you heard his voice next it was closer like Jason was squatting beside the door. "I know it's hard but whatever your urge is we can help, you don't have to fight it alone." You lurched away from the door rushing into the bathroom and dropping to you knees feeling your breakfast come back up. You know it was loud enough for them to hear because the door started rattling on its hinges. You heard Damian curse and a thump behind the door before fiddling and the door popped open. You felt arms wrap around you pulling you back slightly but you lurched forward again your stomach empty and bile coming up now. You felt your hair being pulled back and a hand smooth down your back gently. Reaching up with a shaking hand you flushed and let the arms pull you away slightly you falling back into them. Damian knelt beside you pressing a cup of water to your lips. You took a few swallows before you pushed it away with a shake of your head. "Jaz baby talk to us. I can see... it in your eyes, just let us help." You shook your head going back to biting your lip tasting blood again. Damian's hand came up and caught your chin pulling your lip out from between your teeth wiping away the blood with his thumb his tongue clicking between his teeth. "Stop Jazmin, you're hurting yourself." You batted his hand away Jason's arms tightened around you not letting you squirm away. Damian's hand came back up and caught your chin again this time holding it painfully between his thumb and forefinger forcing you to meet his eyes his voice was not kind when he spoke. "You can let us help you and we can make this easy or you can fight us and we do this the hard way. Fresh out of the pit or not you made a vow and that makes the two of us stronger then you." You let out a whimper and a plea catching his wrist with your hand eyes starting to water giving up.

Jason was quick to scoop you up lifting you off the bathroom floor and carrying you out to the bed. Damian was right behind pausing only to lock the bedroom door once again. They sandwiched you on the bed Jason keeping his arms around you and Damian in front of you eyes searching your face. You waited in silence leg beginning to jiggle on its own teeth digging into your already raw lip. Damian was quick to pull your lip from between your teeth with a frown tsking you again. "You have to tell us what you need, what is it demanding from you?" You shook your head uncertain. "I don't know. This is the first time I.... I've never gone happy before. I don't know what it needs." A frown crossed Damian's face and he glanced up at Jason's face behind you dropping his hand from your face. You tried to twist to see it but his grip around you held you still. "What? What is that look for?" You demanded trying to get free. "Relax Jaz we just... What do you mean by happy?" You frowned and shook your head again with a sigh. "Maybe happy isn't the right word. Accepting? Before I always had... I had to protect you, my job wasn't done. But here with your family, you're safe. You don't need me, I saved your life and you could have gone on to live it with out me. Before... I still had to protect you keep you safe and as happy as I could." You had turned to Damian as you spoke lip trembling slightly as you realized exactly what you meant and how you felt. You watched Damian flinch as he understood your meaning and he reached out to pull you from Jason's arms into his own.

You knelt between his legs and his arms encircled you one hand burying itself in your hair the other resting on your hip. "You are my family too Jazmin. Maybe you don't have to protect me alone or make me happy alone but that doesn't mean you don't have a part in it. Do you think anyone else could have gotten me and Jason not to fight like this? Father, Alfred our brothers and sisters have all tried but no one but you could get through. You've seen the things I've done, you've literally washed the blood from my hands and all you've done your whole life is try to protect me. You're everything I never knew I needed in this world and more." Damian's body was tense and your arms slowly wrapped around his waist and you felt him drag in a deep breath his lips trailing across your cheek as he pulled back dragging a shiver from you. "Jazmin give us our chance to protect you. I swear whatever you need we will give you. Right Todd?" You turned your head and you could see Jason nod slowly and you let out a weak chuckle before shaking your head and whispering. "I don't need protection Damian I never did." Jason spoke then his hand reaching out and fingers dancing through your hair gently. "You've never hated the things you've done? Wished you could go back and never do them or better yet atone for them with your life? You may not need protection from others but there are going to be some days you need protection from yourself. We've both been there doll, hell we both have those days. So we can be there for you and you can be there for us, sound good? Right now its our turn to be here for you so let it happen." It was your turn to nod slowly and pull away from Damian slightly your hand finding Jason's thigh and squeezing gently. He scooted closer on the bed opening his thighs so you and Damian were sitting between his legs. You heard him shrug and his arms wrapped around the both of you squeezing you tight between the two. You felt Damian stiffen but as you relaxed and let your eyes fall closed he let out a dramatic sigh and laid his head on your shoulder allowing it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story can definitely end here but if you want a little extra between you and the boys feel free to read the next chapter. A little fun between the three of you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this chapter is filled with dirty things so let the last one be the end if you don't want that.

You felt your neck start to twinge after a while and lifted it from where it was resting under Jason's chin. He shifted and looked down at you his hand lifting off of Damian's back to catch your chin so he could brush his lips across yours gently. Neither of you noticed Damian shifting until his hand came up and smacked Jason's hand away grabbing your chin and pulling your lips to his instead. You heard Jason protest but you just let out a soft whine hand reaching up to grab Damian's shirt. Where Jason's kiss was gentle and testing the waters Damian's was rough more teeth then lips demanding of you. You felt Jason shift behind you as Damian shoved you back into his chest roughly. Jason's voice snapped at him sounding as muffled and you arched your back with a gasp when his hand trailed down your stomach. "Be gentle with her Jesus." Damian was quick to snap back after your gasp with a smug smirk. "Doesn't seem like she want's gentle Todd. So back off you'll get your turn." Jason snarled and shoved Damian's face away as he went to kiss you again taking your lips for his own keeping it gentle even as his hands were rough shoving Damian away. You let out another whine turning your head as much as the position would allow Damian's hands on your hips keeping you from turning all the way around. You broke away panting and Damian's grip on your hips tightened and he yanked you down onto your back your head falling into Jason's lap. Jason's thighs pillowed your head stopping it from snapping painfully while Damian slipped his hands under your shirt pushing it up over your chest. You heard both of them drag in their breaths through their teeth and you glanced down, you could see your fresh scars standing out red against your skin. Jason leaned forward and dragged his lips down one of them gently making your eyes fall closed again. Damian's brutal grip softened slightly and you whined at the loss, his spread your legs draping them over his thighs and pulling you even further away from Jason your head falling off his lap and your ass against Damian's groin. He leaned forward over you and took your lips in another rough kiss hands slipping down your body to start tugging your pants down as far as they would go without him having to move you off his lap. You reached your hand over your head and found Jason's knee, you trailed your hand back and palmed him through his pants.

Jason shoved hard at Damian's shoulders and leaned forward latching his mouth around your nipple after yanking your shift off drawing a moan from your lips. He was getting rough latching on and biting at you, Damian not one to be forgotten latched his mouth at your hip sucking in a mark and then pulling back just enough to bite at the same skin. Your hands flew one digging into each of their hair shoving at their heads, the way Jason was hovering over left his bulge over your face, you arched your neck and mouthed at it through his pants making him release your nipple with a moan. Damian growled pressing against you and slipping his hand between your bodies running his finger down across your panties making you hiss and your head fell back against the bed hands dropping from their hair a whimper escaping. Damian slipped his hands under your hips lifting them too pull down your panties slightly. They couldn't go far stopping at your knees with your legs spread over Damian's like they were your eyes slid open and found Jason watching you both his hand pressed down against his bulge mouth open slightly. You let out a moan at the sight and rocked your hips against Damian's biting your lip. Damian's hand shout out smacking into your chin painfully gripping it and pulling you up smashing his lips to yours stopping you from biting. He pulled you onto his lap hand burying itself in your hair and you arched dragging yourself against Damian you were fairly sure he could feel you starting to soak through his pants as you shifted against him. You whined as his hand slipped down your hip thumb circling over your hip gently in contrast to his grip. You heard Jason shift behind you and turned your head towards him when Damian stopped kissing you. Jason came close and he yanked you away from Damian slipping you off his lap and onto Jason's your back against his chest and his hand tilted your head to suck a mark on your neck Damian used to opportunity to slip your panties and pants off your feet spreading your legs his hands gripping your thighs.. You tilted your head back on Jason's shoulder looking up at him. "Is this what you meant by not fighting over me? You going to share me?" Your voice came out breathy and you moaned as Damian trailed kisses up one of your thighs. Jason let out a chuckle his hand creeping down your waist holding your hips still when they started to jerk as Damian slipped closer. "Do you want us to stop?" You shook your head breathless and arched as Damian slid his finger against your slit running it up and circling around your clit. He leaned down and you felt his tongue slide across your clit making you moan. Jason's grip pressed you down keeping you from jolting away and Jason resumed kissing your neck. "Please...." You whimpered Damian took your plea and moved quickly sucking your clit into his mouth making you gasp. Jason slipped your head down onto the bed and your hand flew to grasp at him as he shifted next to you. You slipped your hand up and flipped Jason's button open yanking down his zipper with shaking hands. Jason was quick to help pushing his pants down and off. You wrapped your hand around him making him suck in his breath and Damian slipped a finger inside you.

You pressed down onto Damian's fingers as he worked another in sucking on your clit. Tightening your hand around Jason you slid it up slowly. Jason groaned and you lurched sideways mouthing him again and you slipped his tip inside sucking at him. "Jaz... baby..." He hissed and Damian twisted his fingers sucked hard on your clit and sent you over the edge without warning. You jerked your head back so you wouldn't bite and fell backwards with a shout, clenching around Damian's fingers. You pulled away your thighs shaking and flipped pushing Jason down and taking him back into your mouth. His hand held your hair back and you took him in until he hit the back of your throat and moaned around him. Damian's hand came and gripped your thighs spreading them and you could hear his zipper sliding down. You swallowed around Jason and his grip on your hair tightened and he thrust his hips up. You felt Damian press himself against you and you pressed back into him moaning as he pressed inside. Gasping you pulled back from Jason feeling Damian still inside you and grip your hips. You heard him mumble something and his lips pressed against your back before he pulled back and pressed forward before his pace increased. Jason gripped your hand that was still wrapped around him tightening it around him groaning as you stroked him feeling Damian thrusting pick up in speed. "Fuck Damian..." You moaned and pressed back into him his hips slipping as you tightened around him Jason's hand slid down your body and found your clit pressing on it and you came with a shout clenching around Damian hard making him curse. He pulled out and you felt him come against your thighs with another curse.

Jason used his hand on your front to flip you onto your back he kept your legs spread and settled between them. You gasped and wrapped your arms around him when he pushed inside you drawing a moan from you. "Fuck baby." He cursed his face burying in your neck stilling when you whimpered. He backed up and knelt up on his knees pulling you up on him and pressing into you further. Jason's hand came up and wrapped around your neck cutting off your air and you clenched around him groaning into it. You heard a grunt and Jason wrenched your head to the side Damian was to the side hand wrapped around himself watching Jason's hips thrust harder into you his grip on your throat tightening and making you moan and clench harder. You gasped going lightheaded before Jason's hand slipped between the two of you thumb finding your clit and circling it. Coming with as much as a grunt as you could manage with his hand around your throat Jason gave a few more sloppy thrusts before pulling out and coming on your stomach releasing your throat as he did. You dragged in a gasping breath while Damian's second round of come joined Jason's on your stomach. You slumped your eyes falling closed chest hurting. You felt an arm slip under your neck and heard the water running in the bathroom.

A wet cloth wiped down your stomach and your thighs cleaning you gently as you hissed. You were shifted to the middle of the bed and you felt a hand push back your hair softly. "You okay baby?" You nodded and slid your eyes open reaching up to cup Jason's cheek gently. His head dipped down and lips brushed over yours gently as Damian shifted on your other side his fingers tracing over your hip gently. You glanced down and saw a bruise forming there as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to it before speaking against your skin. "Are you sure Jazmin? We know we were rough but it seemed like you needed it." You nodded slowly your hand carded through his hair and let your eyes slip closed again with a yawn.

You shifted and yawned your hand coming up to wipe down your face. Jason's arm was heavy around your waist and Damian big as he was now was curled up next to you face smoothed in sleep. Jason's voice was quiet but you still jumped when he spoke. "He's kinda cute when he's not being a little shit huh?" You smiled softly before carding your fingers through Damian's hair gently. "He's cute even when he's being a little shit. And so are you, even if you are being a shit too." Damian chuckled beside you propping his head up on his hand other hand tracing patterns on your skin. "See Todd even Jazmin thinks you are a shit." He stuck his tongue out at him before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your hip. You sighed and used your hand still buried in his hair to tug at it a little sharply drawing his eyes to yours. "Stop it you two please." Damian shifted slipping his head down and pressing his lips back onto your hip. "Sorry beloved. Do you feel better?" Jason's arm around your waist tightened slightly and his free hand came down to play in your hair and he pillowed his head on his arm. "I'm not sure, my... chest hurts and I feel drained but it's different." You heard Jason open his mouth beside your head and you spoke again before he could say anything. "No Jason it's not from you. Don't even try." He snapped his mouth shut and you chuckled leaning towards him and pressing your lips to his gently. He sighed and resumed playing with your hair Damian's hand tracing patterns on your hip as you let your eyes fall closed once more.


End file.
